


A Home for Halloween

by chamaenerion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: Dean gets to decorate.





	A Home for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized that it's the last day of the month and i haven't posted _anything_ in october.
> 
> i'm not about to break my streak of posting something every month this year...
> 
> and so, a very quick ficlet was born.
> 
> [[tumblr](http://pluckydean.tumblr.com/)]

“I didn’t think you would be so enthusiastic.”

Dean turned around from hanging a string of light-up bats over the porch. “It’s Halloween tomorrow, Cas! Candy and sexy costumes and all my favorite slasher flicks on TV. What’s not to love?”

He took a few steps away from the house to admire his work. Finally, a house to decorate for this ridiculous holiday. Dean was always finding new reasons to appreciate Sam buying a home with Eileen. True, he fully intended to drag a tree down into the bunker for Christmas in a few weeks, but he won’t pass up an opportunity to deck Sam’s house out in lights either. The best of both worlds.

“Damn, I’ve outdone myself.”

Cas hummed in agreement as they took in the extensive webs covering the house, the graveyard displayed on the lawn, and the fog machine encompassing the whole scene in an ominous white cloud.

Sam appeared at the front door. “Hey guys, Eileen says to come in before dinner gets-- aaagh!”

The moment he opened the door, a very carefully placed ghoul fell forward to smack Sam in the face.

“Dean!”

Dean could only wheeze in reply, doubled over with the force of his laughter. Cas looked on, completely unimpressed.

“I didn’t invite you over to harass me.”

Eileen’s voice rang out from inside, “What a shame I’ll have to eat this whole pie by myself!”

Dean caught his breath and smacked his brother on the shoulder as he pushed past him and into the house. “You’d think by now I’d know to have a camera ready.”

The only thing missing, Dean thought as they sat around the dinner table, were costumes. Though Eileen was wearing a sparkly pair of cat ears. Next year he would convince Cas to dress up as a pirate, maybe. He was sure everyone would appreciate his booty jokes.


End file.
